JoyDay Event: Shocking
by Princess Pumkins ELF
Summary: Apa maksud pria itu? Cho Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan Sungmin menikah dengan sahabat-nya itu? Dan sejak kapan sahabat-nya itu bisa menyeringai? Dimana Kyuhyun-nya yang pemalu?/"Kau tahu, apa yang membuatku menolak cintamu?"/"Jangan menangis. Aku benci melihat air mata-mu, Cho Sungmin."/KyuMIn/Yaoi/BoysLove/Oneshoot/DLDR!/Dedi cated for JOY Day!


Shocking

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

Shocking

**Lenght:  
**Oneshoot

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DLDR! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! Just RnR, okay? ^^_

**Summary:  
**Apa maksud pria itu? Cho Kyuhyun? Kapan Sungmin menikah dengan sahabat-nya itu? Dan sejak kapan sahabat-nya itu bisa menyeringai? Dimana Kyuhyun_-nya_ yang pemalu?

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-Shocking-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Angin sore musim semi bertiup dengan irama teratur. Menciptakan harmonisasi alam yang begitu menenangkan bagi siapa yang merasakannya. Sore ini langit berpendar cerah. Mengundang orang-orang keluar hanya untuk sekedar menikmatinya.

Disebuah taman kota yang sedikit ramai, dua orang pria dengan penampilan berbeda tengah berduduk dengan , terlihat sangat kontras perbedaan penampilan mereka. Seorang pria berperawakan manis dengan pakaian _casual_-nya, dan pria tinggi berpenampilan _nerd_.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam menikmati suasana sekitar. Sesekali si pria _nerd_ melirik diam-diam ke samping. Mengamati wajah manis yang tengah menatap lembut awan sore diatas mereka. Wajah yang selalu ia kagumi keindahan-nya.

"Hey, berhentilah memandangi wajahku terus." Pria manis itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah kaget orang yang selama tiga bulan ini menjadi sahabatnya.

Ahh, lucunya orang itu. mengapa orang-orang selalu menghina sahabatnya ini hanya karena pemanpilannya? Ckck..

"_Mi-mianhae._" Ucap pria itu menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tentu saja ia malu! Kalian pasti juga akan seperti ini jika tertangkap basah tengah mencuri pandang pada orang yang kalian kagumi.

Kali ini pria manis itu terkekeh. "Sudahlah, kau ini." Ucapnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu sang teman. Ia tak menyadari jika sikapnya ini membuat jantung yang disenderi berdetak tak karuan.

Sebenarnya pria manis itu tahu bahwa sang sahabat menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Orang itu bahkan pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tetapi ia menolak. Bukannya ia malu ataupun jijik. Ia akui ia juga seorang _gay_ seperti sang sahabat. Bahkan ia merasa nyaman bersama pria _nerd_ itu. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah...—

.

.

_-_-Shocking-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Hey, Kyuhyun_-ah_.." Panggil si manis pelan. Ia masih menyandar nyaman pada bahu sang teman.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria bergaya _nerd_ itu menatap sang pemuda manis kikuk. Ahh, ia memang selalu salah tingkah jika bersama pemuda itu. Apalagi jika mengingat posisi mereka saat ini. Haish! Apakah obat penenang bisa menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila?

"Hmm..?" Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir pria yang dipanggil Kyuhyun ini. Bisa ia lihat pancaran menenangkan mata _foxy_ itu berubah sendu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kyuhyun ikut sedih melihat pancaran yang biasa berbinar cerah itu. "Kau kenapa Sungmin_-ah_?" Tanya-nya sedikit cemas.

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuatku menolak cintamu?" Tanya si manis. Suaranya masih terdengar pelan.

Sesaat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Oh, ya Tuhan~!

"A-apa?"

Sejenak pria yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi terdiam. Matanya bergerak-gerak menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Sepertinya ia sedikit ragu. Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu jawaban pria manis itu dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang. Beberapa saat kemudian sang pria mungil menghela nafas berat. Ditegakkan posisi duduknya sehingga ia tida lagi bersandar pada bahu tegak Kyuhyun. Ditatap-nya dengan intens obsidian kelam milik pria berambut _brunette_ itu.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Ia mulai berbicara. _Foxy_ indahnya kembali bergerak gelisah menatap Kyuhyun.

"—Telah menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya." Kini pria manis itu menunduk. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah telah menceritakan hal ini pada sang sahabat. Ia tahu ini akan menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun yang menyukainya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Hati kecilnya telah benar-benar sesak. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan segera mengetahuinya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya melebarkan matanya. Ia mencintai si manis Sungmin. Bahkan begitu tergila-gila kepada pria bermata _foxy_ itu. Tetapi mengapa ia tak tampak sedih? Pria itu hanya termenung dalam diam. Pandangannya juga tak tampak kosong. Lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

Hey, benarkah ia mencintai Sungmin?

"Kyu-ah.." Panggil Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda _nerd_ itu menatap mata _foxy_ Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pria pecinta _pink_ itu seolah sedang membaca raut wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu?" Tanya-nya singkat. Sungguh Sungmin tak bisa membaca isi hati dari wajah yang tersenyum lembut itu. Sungmin hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga sahabat _nerd_-nya tidak bersedih ataupun sakit hati.

"Aku ragu untuk meneritakannya padamu. Aku takut kau—"

"Ceritakanlah." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. "Percayalah jika kau bahagia, itu sudah lebih cukup dariku." Ia kembali memberikan senyuman lembut. Seolah meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia adalah orang yang tepat untuk menumpahkan keluh kesah sang _namja_ manis.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Sahabatnya ini terlalu mengerti dirinya. Pria ini terlalu baik. Rasanya Sungmin ingin memeluk erat tubuh jangkung itu. Sayangnya ia masih ingat statusnya sebagai milik orang saat ini.

"Waktu itu sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu." Ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang menerawang tak fokus. Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil menatap wajah manis itu. "Aku terbangun disebuah kamar rumah sakit yang cukup luas."

"Rumah sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memberi tanggapan. Sungmin mengangguk polos dan bergumam, membenarkan ucapan sang pria _nerd_.

"Ya, aku terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit dan lemas. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, dan kepala-ku serasa akan pecah." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin meraup benda lembut nan kenyal itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Ah, begitu menggemaskan!

"Tapi perlahan mulai kusadari, ternyata aku tak sendirian diruangan itu. Ada seorang pria tampan yang menatapku dalam. Pandangan tajam-nya begitu mempesona." Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem.

"Orang tampan itu suami-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku belum bilang jika menikah dengan seorang _namja._" Sungmin mengeryit bingung pada pria jangkung disebelahnya.

"Ahh, hanya menebak. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

Sungmin yang polos hanya mengangguk.

"Pria tampan itu mengatakan bahwa ia tak sengaja menabrak-ku, dan menyebab 'kan aku mengalami _amnesia_. Aku begitu _shock_. Benar, tak ada yang bisa kuingat. Sakit dikepalaku semakin bertambah saat aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu." Sungmin meringis kecil mengingatnya. "Aku mengetahui nama-ku dari yang kupakai saat itu." Ia memperlihatkan gelang kayu berukirkan nama 'Lee Sungmin' ditangan kanan-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah _exited_ itu saat bercerita padanya.

"Akhirnya pria itu berniat bertanggung jawab. Ia menampung-ku dirumah megah keluarga-nya. Ibu dari pria itu begitu tertarik dan sayang kepada-ku. Ia meminta kami berdua untuk menikah. Aku menerima-nya, karena kupikir tak enak juga menumpang dirumah itu, sedangkan aku hanyalah orang asing." Ucap Sungmin berubah sendu.

"Jadi itu, masalah-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?" Bisa pria _nerd_ itu lihat sang _namja_ manis kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Sikap suami-ku begitu dingin. Jarang sekali ia berbicara terlebih dahulu kepada-ku, selalu aku yang berusaha membuka percakapan. Aku sangat tersiksa dengan sikap-nya itu. Aku sadar, rasa cinta mulai tumbuh untuk-nya." Kini mata _foxy_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apakah ia membenci pernikahan ini? Atau ia membenci diriku?" Bulir bening itu kini telah lolos dengan sendirinya.

"Aku mencintai-nya."

Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa wajah manis itu mendarat di dada bidang-nya. Dielus-nya sayang kepala pria yang dicintai-nya, bermaksud menenangkan.

Kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu gugup dan salah tingkah sekarang?

"Jangan menangis. Aku benci melihat air mata-mu, Cho Sungmin." Kini suara Kyuhyun terdengar _manly_. Bibir tebal pemuda Cho itu mulai menghujani pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Sungmin benar-benar terkejut.

Mendengar suara itu, mengingatkan Sungmin kepada seseorang. Ia menegakkan tubuh-nya untuk menatap sang sahabat _nerd_.

"Kau tahu marga-ku dari ma—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Cho Sungmin. Karena kau adalah 'istri' dari si tampan Cho Kyuhyun." Potong Kyuhyun dengan seringaiann-nya. Sungmin membatu. Otak-nya masih memperoses kata-kata pria _nerd_ disebelah-nya.

Apa maksud pria itu? Cho Kyuhyun? Kapan Sungmin menikah dengan sahabat-nya itu? Dan sejak kapan sahabat-nya itu bisa menyeringai? Dimana Kyuhyun_-nya_ yang pemalu?

Saat Sungmin tersadar dan berniat meminta penjelasan, ia kembali tertegun. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sang sahabat yang membuka kacamata tebal dan mengacak asal surai kecokelatan-nya. Pria itu juga membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang terlihat mencekik leher jenjang-nya.

"Marcus Cho! Bagaimana bisa!?" Seru Sungmin kaget saat melihat perubahan sang sahabat yang tadi-nya _nerd_. Pria disamping-nya hanya menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Jangan berteriak dihadapan suami-mu seperti itu Min. Aku tahu aku tampan." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Marcus Cho tadi. Atau Cho Kyuhyun? Entahlah, mereka orang yang sama. Dengan mesra lengan kekar-nya menarik bahu Sungmin kedalam rangkulan-nya. Seketika wajah bingung Sungmin berubah memerah.

"Hey, mengapa masih terdiam?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya terdiam. "Apakah kau masih bingung? Kurang jelas, kah?" Sungmin masih terdiam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kau mengetahui nama Korea suami-mu, Min. Marcus Cho, itu namaku saat berkuliah di London dulu. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun, itu adalah nama asli-ku." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan helaian poni Sungmin dan mengecup jidat mulus itu sayang. "Aku juga mencintai-mu."

Sungmin kini menatap polos wajah tampan sang suami. Ia sudah mengerti.

"Benarkah? Kenapa selama ini kau bersikap dingin pada-ku? Lalu mengapa juga kau harus menjadi orang yang berbeda?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Sang suami tersenyum lembut.

"Aku bersikap dingin untuk menutupi rasa gugup saat didekat-mu. Didekat orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan aku berperan menjadi diriku yang lain untuk mengetahui apa isi hati-mu. Dan aku sungguh bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan-ku." Jelas Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin kembali berkaca-kaca. Kali ini ia merasa begitu terharu.

"Maaf jika sikap-ku menyakiti-mu" Kini pemuda Cho itu membenamkan wajah Sungmin di dada bidang-nya. Memeluk pria manis itu _posesive_. "_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo_ Cho Sungmin." Sungmin kembali melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kini kedua _orbs_ itu saling beradu. Saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing.

'CHUP'

Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Membuat pria berbibil tebal itu melebarkan mata-nya _shock_. "_Nado saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Dan jangan berhenti memberiku kejutan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Sungmin yang tahu maksud sang suami ikut memejamkan mata.

'CHUP'

Mereka berciuman di taman itu. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir singkat dan memberi sedikit lumatan. Ciuman yang manis dan syarat akan cinta yang tulus. Setelah selesai, mereka sama-sama melempar senyum bahagia.

'PROKK' 'PROKK'

Sungmin menunduk malu saat melihat para pengunjung taman bertepuk tangan untuk mereka. Pasangan 'suami-istri' itu tak menyadari sedari tadi mereka menjadi tontonan. Pria mungil itu menenggelamkan wajah dengan sendirinya di dada bidang sang suami. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai lebar. Ia mendekatkan bibir tebal _sexy_-nya ketelinga sang istri yang memerah. Lalu berbisik dengan seringaian mesum-nya.

Setelah itu Sungmin hanya bisa terbelalak dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Ia hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menggendong-nya ala _bridal style_ menuju mobil yang pria itu bawa.

.

.

_**Cha~ Ayo pulang dan selesaikan malam pertama kita yang tertunda, **__chagii__**.. Sudah lama aku menginginkan-mu~**_

.

.

.

—Ugh! Dasar Cho mesum! Sekarang kita tinggal 'kan pasangan _namja_ itu, karena tuan Cho tidak suka ada yang mengintip adegan mereka.

Selamat membuat _baby-baby_ Cho, KyuMin!

.

.

.

**END**

Annyeong!

Aku tahu ini emang telat. Hanya didedikasikan untuk meramaikan KyuMinDay, kok XD Kalau mau, salahkan pulsa modem-ku ajah #plakk

Untuk '_My Nightmare' _maaf, gak update-update :/ Abis lagi bulan ramadhan. Menurut readerdeul gimana baik-nya?

Ohh, iyaa..

_Happy KyuMin day! Keep calm and Love KyuMin_! Semoga KyuMin cepet kawin(?) :3 JOYday bawaan-nya happy banget!

_Last, reviews please_! d(^O^)b


End file.
